


Gallant Death

by cosmicjoong



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cottagecore, Death, F/F, Gay, Homophobia, Lesbian, Loona - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Reincarnation, SOLDIER - Freeform, hyewon, i love loona, soldier hyejoo, stan loona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Princess Chaewon is in love with her soldier Kim Hyejoo
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Gallant Death

**Author's Note:**

> tw/ homophobia, death

“Are you ready for the ball m’lady?” Chaewon took in a deep breath as she looked to Prince Jasper. The prince had come from the Kingdom of Arnesia at the request of Chaewon’s father. The man was intelligent and longed to marry the princess. He saw how bright and intelligent she was. She was everything he wanted.

“I am ready, Jasper,” Chaewon said as she took the man’s arm. She looked across from Jasper as they walked down the corridor. She looked out into the rose garden. The sky was an orange hue with white clouds as the sun was setting. The roses were still in full bloom in the middle of Autumn.

Princess Chaewon of Arcadia. She was a beautiful stallion among the people. She possessed talents and ideas the kingdom had never seen before. She was a carefree girl. She embraced the title of a princess as a chance to change the country she had never known until now. She thought it would be an experience to help the kingdom.

“Princess Chaewon of Arcadia! Accompanied by Prince Jasper of Arnesia,” the pair bowed as the squire read their names off. The people clapped for them as they walked to the middle of the ballroom. The girl whispered positive words about Chaewon as she passed by. Every girl envied her as she was now dancing with the prince the other girls wanted.

“The lights that shine down on you makes your eyes glow with curiosity,” Jasper said as he rubbed the girl’s cheek. “Thank you, my dear Jasper,” Chaewon replied, trying to hide her discomfort. Chaewon always felt uneasy dancing with prince’s. She felt as though she didn’t belong to them. She didn’t think this was right.

They decorated the ballroom beautifully in the theme of exploration. They imported food from different countries as statues stood from different artists from different countries. The chandeliers hung beautifully as they lit the two story room elegantly. They plastered the floor with a beautiful terracotta floor pattern.

Chaewon loved growing up in such a magnificent castle, it was as though she belonged in the castle. She wished that she could move the castle to an isolated place and live out her life with the animals and the trees. Maybe even the special someone she longed for. 

“Miss Chae, why are you distracted?” Chaewon looked up to see Jasper looking down at her. His face wrinkled with worry as the crow’s feet around his eyes showed. Chaewon looked into the eyes of the man and felt some fear. “I’m not distracted. Please excuse me? I need some fresh air,” Chaewon said as she pulled away from the man. “I will go have a word with your father,” Jasper said, his eyes full of surprise.

Chaewon grabbed her skirt as she walked hastily outside into the rose garden. The sun had set onto the kingdom as the lanterns lit the pathway. Chaewon made her way through the small shrub maze as she stood beside the statue. Where could she be?

The girl grabbed the small folded envelope from her dress sleeve as she began to unfold it. Chaewon wrote how she felt and updated her friend since she couldn’t see her often. She missed being able to go out into the gardens and talk to her.

“Miss Chaewon!” Chaewon quickly turned around as she saw Hyejoo running toward her. “Shh,” Chaewon giggled as she grabbed the soldier’s hands. “My father is holding a ball and they can hear us. We have to be quiet,” Chaewon breathed out. It felt as though she couldn’t breathe.

What was this feeling she was experiencing? Why did it feel as though the soldier’s smile made her feel like she was on the moon? Why did the soldier bring her more joy than any boy ever had? Why was it she would rather run away with Hyejoo than ever marry a man?

“I’m so glad to see you my love,” Hyejoo breathed out. She picked the older girl up as she twirled her around. Her dress flowed beautifully as she twirled. Chaewon giggled as she looked to the soldier.

The lanterns shone brightly onto her suit, the badges that occupied her shoulders and chest reflected the orange light. Her cheeks glistened brightly with sweat. The young soldier had run all the way from the campsite they housed her in.

The young girl had become a soldier after the commander and Chaewon approved her for the position. Hyejoo was the first woman to ever occupy such a high position or to even be in a military position. She took it with great pride that she would be the first one to occupy such a dangerous title.

~~

"Miss Kim Hyejoo! Please step forward,” Hyejoo stepped forward as she wore the mandatory blue soldier uniform. The highest badges that honored the people of her platoon littered her chest. They made a small clang noise as she walked or moved even slightly. The young girl took great pride in them.

“I shall honor you with approval of being the first woman to pass such rigorous test even some of our men couldn’t pass,” Chaewon stated, “I shall grant the commander approval to rank you up. In front of me and the citizens,” Chaewon smiled.

Hyejoo nodded hastily as she took off her regular military shirt, the low sound of women gasping in the room. Hyejoo was used to people of the kingdom being shocked by the way she carried herself. She remembered hearing mocking remarks about how she wanted to be a man.

She remembered the awful names people had called her. “You will not win any man overlooking like that,” her mother scoffed. “Maybe I don’t want to live out my life thinking about marrying someone,” Hyejoo said aggressively. 

“I would expect grand kids from you,” her mother said, sipping her tea. “Well expect wrong, I’m going back to camp,” Hyejoo said as she grabbed her jacket, leaving the house hastily. 

Hyejoo returned to her campsite and was greeted by other soldiers happily. She realized at that moment that she wasn’t alone. She had the other soldiers who had the same feelings as her and were facing difficulties.

Christmas Eve, Hyejoo laid in her cot as she sighed. She had spent 22 years of her life spending Christmas with her family. She now was alone. 

“Hyejoo! Hurry!” Hyejoo sat up in her cot as she looked to the soldier with a confused look. “The princess is here, and she’s eating Christmas with us,” the soldier smiled. Hyejoo grabbed her jacket as she walked out behind the soldier. They greeted her with a beautiful sight. 

The princess wore a beautiful white dress as she stood at the end of a magnificent round table. “I welcome all the soldiers of the platoon of Arcadia to enjoy a delicious feast with me and my father!” Chaewon exclaimed. 

She clapped her hands together as all the soldiers got down on one knee, bowing to her. “Please, no need for formalities. You all are the same as me and I would rather you call me Chaewon than princess. I am your friend,” Chaewon smiled.

The soldiers looked at the table as the plates had a nameplate for each soldier. Hyejoo’s eyes scanned the plates as she realized her name tag was beside Chaewon’s. 

Hyejoo sat beside Chaewon as the princess smiled at her. “Miss Kim, I wanted you to personally sit beside me because I wanted to learn more about you,” Chaewon’s smile widened as she looked to Hyejoo.

Hyejoo smiled as her heart raced. “I would like to learn more about you too,” Hyejoo said. The group began to eat as the soldiers talked cheerfully enjoying the good food and the company.

“Why did you want to become a soldier Hyejoo?” Chaewon asked. “It seemed better than waiting to settle down with a man. It appeared I could fulfill the curiosity that springs inside of me. When I look at these woods and look at those guns, I see that I’m also defending the place I live. People think this is a man’s world, but it’s not,” Hyejoo said, sipping the wine.

“You really strike me as someone different,” Chaewon said as she took another bite of food, “Is that a good thing?” Hyejoo asked. “It can be yes,” Chaewon said. “I feel as though I need to follow my heart, and now I’m here,” Hyejoo said.

“It did?” Chaewon asked. “It did, and sometimes I want to ask other women and men where their heart wants to go. I then realize I am nothing but a fool. I hear what people say about me. I know the names I get called.” Hyejoo said, toughening her stance toward the princess.

“Do not worry about them, they are wishing they could be as free as you. You broke so many dimensions and I love that. If you have no one, you have me,” Chaewon said, placing her hand on Hyejoo’s. “Thank you,” Hyejoo whispered.

~~

“Please take this letter. It has all my thoughts and feelings in it. It’s for your eyes only,” Chaewon said as she placed the letter in the hands of the younger girl. “I brought you something too,” Hyejoo smiled as she grabbed something from her boot. 

“It’s a locket, and it has your initial on it,” Hyejoo said. “Please put it on me,” Chaewon smiled. Hyejoo nodded quickly as she went behind Chaewon. She unbuckled the necklace as she placed it gently around the girls exposed neck. She was so beautiful to Hyejoo. She had beautiful clear skin that was beautifully tan. She was the embodiment of perfection.

After buckling, the necklace Chaewon grabbed Hyejoo’s hands, wrapping them around her waist from behind. “Please, I'd rather stay out here with you,” Chaewon said as she closed her eyes. “I'd rather be anywhere that’s with you,” Hyejoo said.

Hyejoo moved away from Chaewon as she stepped back out in front of her. “May I have this dance my lady?” Hyejoo asked as she took the girl’s hand. “Yes, you may,” Chaewon smiled as she bowed to Hyejoo. 

“Yes, you may have this dance,” Chaewon giggled as she curtsied. The two began to move gracefully to the echo of the music from inside. Hyejoo led the princess as they twirled around the garden. The princess giggled with delight as she felt free. She was enjoying herself.

Hyejoo lifted the girl off the ground and twirled her once again. The cool breeze of the night caught Chaewon as her blonde hair blew in the wind. Hyejoo sat the girl back on the ground slowly. 

The two giggled as Hyejoo pressed her nose to Chaewon’s. The two girls were centimeters away from each other. Hyejoo took a deep breath as she looked into the brown hazel orbs that occupied so many thoughts of Chaewon. 

“Who are you!” The two girls pulled themselves apart quickly as Jasper ran out to them. “I love you,” Hyejoo whispered as she placed the mask on her face as she began to run. “Hey, get back here!” Jasper yelled as he began to run after the soldier. 

“Jasper!” Chaewon yelled as she quickly grabbed the man’s arm. “Who was that?!” Jasper yelled as he quickly turned to Chaewon. “A soldier, they wanted to update me about camp,” Chaewon said. “Are you sure about that?” Jasper asked. “Yes, please don’t tell my father. They are planning something,” Chaewon pleaded.

“Okay, I take your word for it,” Jasper said. “Let’s go back in and dance.” He suggested as she followed hand in hand with the prince. She sighed as she realized how much trouble she could be in. She couldn’t risk her relationship with Hyejoo. She couldn’t lose Hyejoo.

The ball continued on peacefully as Chaewon tried to enjoy the night with the prince. She sighed as she sat in her throne that overlooked the ballroom. She looked to see Jasper flirting with another princess and her own maid. She rolled her eyes as she knew he was nothing but a scum. 

Hyejoo enjoyed her night splendidly. When she got back to the camp, she snuck in quietly as she tried to not disturb any of the other soldiers. “Where have you been?” Hyejoo looked to see her tent partner smiling at her.

“Sir, I was in town. I had to go see someone,” she said. She hoped the man didn’t expect anything from her. “Was you seeing the princess?” He asked. “How did you know?” She asked.

“I see how you look at her. I see how much you enjoy her presence. It’s the same way I look at my wife.” He smiled. “Will you please not tell, sir? I could lose my position over this,” she pleaded.

“Hyejoo, I wouldn’t. You’re a good soldier, and I know that you can separate your personal life from this. A lot of men can’t. I applaud you for that.” he said. Hyejoo smiled. “I appreciate your gratitude, Henry. It means a lot to me,” Hyewon sighed as she sat on her cot. “I don’t want to sound intruding or ask intruding questions but may I ask?” Henry said. “I would like to know what you think anyway,” Hyejoo said.

“Well for one, how do you feel as a woman dating another woman? It’s so uncommon here.” Henry stated. “Well, I feel that it’s how you feel about your wife. I always thought something was different with me. I never felt the same desire that the girls around me felt for men. I always pictured myself living with a girl and just being close friends. After a little self-discovering and doing a lot of it here, I realized I love girls and not boys.” Hyejoo said. 

“It’s almost enjoyable waiting for a spring breeze, or summer. It’s something you yearn for. To me I love her like I think I should. I cherish her opinions, her personality, and her as an individual. When I see her I feel a twinge of butterflies. It’s as though she takes my breath away every time I see her, it’s like when you see your bride for the first time and it makes you shocked.” Hyejoo finished.

Henry’s mouth stood agape as he listened to Hyejoo. He could relate to this. This was how he felt about his wife. He loved her deeply and nodded with every word Hyejoo said.

“That’s beautiful. I feel the same way.” Henry smiled. “How long have you been seeing each other?” Henry asked. “I think three months now. We aren’t dating yet. We want to date but we just don’t want us to get in trouble. I don’t want her to get in trouble. I would risk my life to protect her. That’s what I am, a soldier. I will risk my life to protect her and you all here.” Hyejoo said.

“You really are good with words, huh?” Henry chuckled. “You are so intelligent. You could be in any school you want to be in. You could do anything you want to do. I don’t see why you don’t,” Henry said.

“I feel that my place is here. I cherish being able to fight for this kingdom. I cherish the friendships I’ve made here. I would love to leave the kingdom and go somewhere else. Maybe become a doctor,” Hyejoo said. 

“You will be the best damn doctor the world has ever seen,” Henry smiled. The man took Hyejoo’s hands as the two made eye contact. “Promise me this,” Henry said as Hyejoo nodded. “If I die on the field, please make sure my wife knows how much I love her. I don’t want to leave without telling her the words I love you again,” Henry said. “I will do that. I promise you I will make sure she knows how much you love her,” Hyejoo said. 

The pair hugged as they stood in silence. Hyejoo was grateful for Henry. He could recognize how similar he and Hyejoo really were. They weren’t just a man and a woman doing the same soldier job. They were humans. They both dearly loved and cared for someone and had the passion and pride to fight for a corrupt kingdom. 

The pair pulled away as they heard Jasper’s voice. “What the hell is he doing here?” Hyejoo asked. The pair exit their tent as they saw royal court soldiers and King Chaemon and Prince Jasper on horses.

“Miss Kim Hyejoo, I present you with a warrant.” The royal sheriff said. “Why?” Hyejoo asked. “You have committed treason and witchcraft. A victim named Abbey Edwards has said you possessed her, almost killing her.” he finished.

“I did not. I would never commit treason for the country I love!” Hyejoo said. “Sir, you have this all wrong. Lieutenant Hyejoo would never!” Henry said, the soldier trying to defend Hyejoo. “You hang in the morning. No trial for the accounts of treason,” the sheriff said as he handcuffed Hyejoo taking her away.

“I will come save you!” Henry yelled as Hyejoo nodded. The girl grunted as he threw her against the wooden floor of the cage. She sighed as she turned on her back, using all the strength she had. “You are not worthy of these anymore,” the sheriff said. He came inside the cage as he grabbed Hyejoo by the shoulders, ripping her badges off.

“No!” Hyejoo yelled as she sat in shock. “You don’t deserve these you backstabbing bitch,” the sheriff said as she didn’t fight back. She knew she was over with. She had to only trust herself and the process. 

The man exited the cage as he closed the door behind her, locking it. She only knew one influence for this, Jasper. She had to put trust in the people who believed in her and trust Chaewon. She had to trust them. She would be able to.

Once she arrived at the jail, the sheriff escorted her inside a cell. A woman soon arrived and made Hyejoo change clothes, from her clean uniform to a torn set of blue clothes that were twice her size.

Chaewon sighed as she looked out her window to see Hyejoo in handcuffs and being guarded by the police. She gasped as she ran downstairs quickly as she approached her dad and Jasper.

The girl she loved wore blue torn clothes. Her face was dirty as it held onto the night’s worries and sorrows. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Why is Lieutenant Hyejoo being hung?” Chaewon asked worriedly. “She is being charged for witchcraft and treason. She has disobeyed her honor and this kingdom. We found her out last night with a soldier in another kingdom, Atlantis,” Chaewon’s father said.

“That’s not correct! Hyejoo would never! She’s the most talented and patriotic soldier we have! Don’t do this!” Chaewon yelled. “She’s just a soldier there is always more, especially better male soldiers,” Jasper butted in.

“You are wrong! She is the strongest soldier we have! You can not do this! I am a Princess! I can say and do what I want!” Chaewon yelled. “Where was she then?” Jasper asked. “If you know so much about this soldier then do you have any idea where she was and can prove it?” 

Chaewon couldn’t prove it. She couldn’t risk losing her relationship and openly telling the kingdom about her and Hyejoo. She was enduring enough trouble already. 

“Listen here, young lady! I am the King! You are under me! I say and do as I please! You will not have full reign until I die! Even then you will not even come close to being the queen this nation deserves!” Her father paused. “You have already brought us so much despair with your tricking ideas, you will not rule anymore.” her father protested.

“Just forget it Princess Chaewon,” Hyejoo said as she lowered her head. She knew it was the work of Prince Jasper. She couldn’t let him get away with this. She couldn’t see the person she loved die. “Sir, with the way your daughter is trying to protect this criminal makes me think she is also a part of it.” Jasper said.

“Why would I ever commit treason?!” Chaewon yelled. “She is one of them! She is with Goody Hyejoo! She’s a witch!” The people turned to look at the first victim of this witchcraft callout, Abbey Edwards. 

“When Goody Hyejoo came to my room, she said there was one other person who was a servant of the devil. It was Princess Chaewon!” Abby yelled. The town gasped as their eyes moved to Chaewon. “How could I control that?” Chaewon said.

“You are a witch! You helped with Hyejoo to make me suffer! I almost died because of you!” Abbey yelled. The people gasped as they looked to Chaewon. Chaewon looked worried as she looked toward Hyejoo. 

Hyejoo looked to Chaewon sorrowfully. She sighed as she didn’t know what to do. “Can I at least talk to Hyejoo one last time, alone?” Chaewon asked. “You may,” the guard said. He followed along with Hyejoo and Chaewon followed.

The two girls stood in front of each other as the guard exited the small room, standing outside of it. “You can’t let them get away with this,” Chaewon pleaded. “We can’t get through to them. They are nuts princess,” Hyejoo said.

“I love you so much,” Chaewon said. “I love you too. We have to do what they want. Maybe in another life we can have the life we know we should have. We will be the ones to rule the world. We will beat them all,” Hyejoo said.

Chaewon sighed. “I can’t believe this is happening. This is all Jasper’s fault. I don’t know how he knew it was you. It was dark, and you left quickly.” 

“When I got back to camp, I talked to one soldier I’m close with and he knew something was up. He could tell because of how we look at each other. He knew there was some love there. He said it was the same way he looked at his wife,” Hyejoo chuckled.

“Is it that obvious?” Chaewon asked, her eyes wide with fear. “Maybe, but who cares? We love each other and that is all that matters,” Hyejoo smiled. “You’re right. I also think it’s because Jasper knows your power. He fears you,” Chaewon said.

“I don’t want to die Chaewon. I don’t want you to die,” Hyejoo said. “Maybe we need this for a better life somewhere else,” Chaewon said. 

“I love you Park Chaewon,” Hyejoo said. “I love you too, Kim Hyejoo.” Chaewon pulled Hyejoo in as she kissed the girl.

The butterflies Hyejoo felt every time she saw Chaewon turned into fireworks. They turned into a small cottage by the beach. It turned into kids and marriage. It turned into their happy ending.

The pair hung together as the town watched in horror and justice. Abbey stood back watching. This was her fault. People she didn’t know would die because of her lies. Her hands held the blood of people she never knew, and no one else will either. The people she killed will have tainted reputations of being horrible people, because of her.

~~

The scenery was peaceful, quiet. The vast daisy filled looked as though paint ran across the sky. It was a beautiful baby blue with few clouds. The wind blew quietly as the daisies danced together. 

Hyejoo grunted as she laid in the grass. She felt an unbearable pain in her neck. The girl’s eyes fluttered open as the sun blinded her. She felt pain flow through her body as she tried to move, with no success.

Chaewon took a deep breath as she jerked awake. She felt pain flow through her as she became dizzy. She grunted as she opened her eyes; the sun blinding her. “What the hell…” she mumbled as she looked around.

Her body sat in grass as it overlooked a daisy field. She felt her neck as she felt the indents of a rope that once occupied it. Where was she?

Chaewon tried to stand up as she groaned, her body stiff. “Hyejoo!” Her voice was raspy as she yelled for the person she loved.

Hyejoo sat up slowly as her back and neck was stiff. The indentations from the rope made her neck stiff. She looked around as she saw nothing but daisies in front of her. The sight made her feel at peace. It made all of her memories almost wash away. It was as though this place was helping her. 

“Hyejoo!” Chaewon looked ahead as she yelled once again. If she was here, Hyejoo had to be here. They would never separate. 

Hyejoo turned her head right as she heard her name echoed in her ears. It sounded familiar; it sounded as though Chaewon was also here. 

Hyejoo tried to stand up as best as she could as her body ached. She looked to her right as she heard the echo of the voice once again.

She began to walk slowly as she stopped, trying to gather her breath to yell. “Chaewon!” Hyejoo yelled, her voice was raspy and full of pain. 

Chaewon turned left as she looked over the hill. She heard her name. She tried to run as quickly as she could off the hill to find the person who yelled for her. She yelled once again, “Hyejoo!” Chaewon yelled.

Hyejoo continued to walk as she yelled Chaewon’s name again, “Chaewon!” her voice continued to get stronger as she walked and yelled more. She was slowly gaining her strength again. 

Chaewon gasped as she stopped in her tracks. She saw the soldier she once loved again. “Hyejoo!” Chaewon yelled as she ran toward the girl.

“Chaewon!” Hyejoo yelled. The pair ran toward each other as they fell into the grass, hugging each other. “Never leave me again,” Chaewon cried. “I promise my love,” Hyejoo said.


End file.
